When I First met your Ma
by Knightshade93
Summary: Hadvar accounts the journey his now wife undertook across skyrim, and no ordinary woman, but an Elven Mage
1. Chapter 1

"It was the day the World changed when I met your mother for the first time." Hadvar sat beside his daughter's bed, regaling her with stories from years before. Tales of wonder, adventure and hardship." It was the day the Dragons returned to Skyrim." Gerud's eyes perked with excitement. For this was her favourite story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadvar trailed behind the carts, the Stormcloaks stoically awaiting their fate, stubborn fools. One of the prisoners stood out however. She clearly wasn't a Stormcloak. What was that elf doing here, is she part of the Thalmor? She couldn't be, could she? There was something about her, a hint of impossible power lying underneath her golden eyes. Call it wrong place at the wrong time that she ended up in that cart. She seemed rather solemn; she certainly didn't deserve this fate. Ahead was the gate to Helgan, and the end of the line for the prisoners. Hadvar saw the general talking to the Thalmor. He knew Ulfric's cause was wrong but it was the Thalmor who ultimately started the war. And it might just see its end here. He felt himself drawn to the elf, she had an allure to her, possibly innocence. He knew that she was innocent, he probably felt sorry for her. Pity that such a clear day could play host to such an event, the tragic end of innocent beauty. She was now looking at him, he realised that he had been calling out the names of the prisoners to go to the block. She just stood there, her eyes mesmerising and enchanting.

'Step forward prisoner,' he said, and the elf stepped forward, 'who are you?'

'My name is Anariel.'

'Captain she's not on the list.'

'She goes to the block, like all the rest.'

'Follow the captain prisoner; we'll make sure your remains are returned to your homeland.'

The elf, no, Anariel took her place among the Stormcloaks and General Tulius gave a short speech to Ulfric. His speech was interrupted by a loud roar that echoed off the mountains.

'What was that?' he said in wonder.

'Nothing,' said the general, 'continue.'

'Yes general,' said the captain, 'priestess give them their last rites.'

Hadvar found himself staring at Anariel, wondering what choices she made to get her here. One of the Stormcloaks stepped forwards to the block, spitting hatred and defiance right to the end.

'Next the elf,' said the captain as the body of the Stormcloak was pulled aside. The roar came again, louder this time, was it getting closer whatever it was?

'There it is again,' he said.

'I said next prisoner.'

Anariel calmly stepped forwards and leant down next to the block. The headsman raised his axe and the roar came again, closer this time.

'What in Oblivion is that?' Hadvar looked up to see a great black creature land on the tower, could it be?

'Dragon!' shouted one of the Stormcloaks and the town was plunged into chaos as fire started to rain from the skies.

Hadvar felt his side burst into pain, then he realised he was on his back, a shard of stone embedded in his side. Someone was dragging him to cover. It was the elf. She leant him against a wall and pulled the stone shard from him. Hadvar gasped in pain and closed his eyes. Then the feeling started to ease before almost disappearing, was he dyeing? He was slapped awake by the elf.

'Get a hold of yourself soldier we aren't out of here yet.'

He nodded and pulled himself up unsheathing his sword as he did so, 'we should get to the keep, can you fight?'

Anariel was keeping close to the wall and Hadvar saw that her hands were wreathed in flames.

'So you're a mage then?' he asked.

'Not now, we've got other things to worry about.'

'Of course,' he scolded himself over his stupidity, 'come on the keep is this way.'

He gave himself the luxury of looking in her eyes before they both set off, trying to escape the now ruined town with brave men fighting for their lives against the dragon.

'And that's how I met your mother and thanks to her that dragon won't be hurting us again.'

'Now dear, that is my story to tell.'

Hadvar looked back to see Anariel standing in the doorway a smile on her face.

'Did you stop the mean dragon mama,' Gerud's golden eyes were filled with excitement.

Anariel chuckled and she walked over to the bed and Hadvar took this as his cue to leave, 'But that is a story for another time little one, now you need to sleep.'

'Yes mama,' and Gerud closed her eyes, her mother tucking her in, humming a lullaby softly.


End file.
